Just Another Day
by Re Lupo
Summary: <html><head></head>In which Rahne discovers that making wishes where gods can hear her leads to the most insane journey of her life.</html>


Inspiration strikes at the strangest of times, but whatever you roll with it. I don't own marvel, G.I Joe or any of RW's characters. She has simply let us writers use them for our own purposes.

* * *

><p>The storm raged outside the humble mansion, thunder cracked and lightning split the sky. The weatherman had been unnerved by the sudden storm, noting the suddenness with which it appeared.<p>

And for once it wasn't the mutant called Storm who had done this, indeed even she could not dissipate it, something that had the institute talking for the entirety of the day. However one mutant in particular was most affected though she hid it well.

Rahne Sinclair shot up out of bed gasping for breath. She wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to check the clock, it was four in the morning. She groaned and quietly stood, exiting her room and slipping down the hallway for a drink.

For the past few nights she had been having the same dream though some of the details were fuzzy. She could see forests and trails so ancient they were forgotten, a flash of white fur and golden eyes. It comforted and terrified her at the same time.

Everything had been hectic since the day mutants had been revealed to the world and yet no one knew they were mutants, the news reporters had claimed poor angles and equipment failure. But Rahne had seen the footage; the cameras were pointing straight at her friends and were working just fine until the first X-man stepped into view. Something else had disturbed the footage.

Rahne suspected Magneto but the evidence was too flimsy to use. Either way, they had gotten lucky that no one recognized them. Though it still didn't stop her from worrying, the way people had started talking it seemed like Magneto was right.

She finally reached the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water to calm her nerves. The Institute was quiet, a rarity lately, and she took a moment to bask in the peace and silence while she drank her water.

Of course that was when a puff of smoke suddenly appeared in front of her, causing her to cry out and fall backwards, spilling the rest of her water all over herself.

"Kurt!" she cried out indignantly, instantly recognizing the blue mutants powers.

"Sorry Wolfsbane, I just wanted a midnight snack" he apologized quickly, grinning that toothy grin of his.

"Watch where you're porting next time!" she groaned as she grabbed a washcloth to wipe the water off of her face.

But Kurt was already pigging out on something he'd found in the cupboard and she sighed, heading back to bed.

Maybe she could get some sleep now.

* * *

><p>Four hours later she walked out of the showers dressed in her typical jeans and green shirt.<p>

"Stupid Danger Room sessions." She muttered under her breath as she deftly sidestepped Sam as he flew down the hallway, crashing into a wall on his way.

"I'm okay!" he yelled before falling forward onto his face. Rahne sighed and walked outside, shifting into wolf form and dashing up to a small hill that got a perfect view of the sun.

It was nice and hot out today, the grass was warm and she slowly stretched out her legs and reclined in the warmth of the sun. She had always liked the sun but her wolf form just adored the heat it brought to her fur.

With her lack of sleep and horrible training sessions of doom this was just what she needed to wind down.

It wasn't like she was really needed at those sessions anyways. All she could do was turn into a wolf or half wolf half human hybrid, what good could she really do against someone with a gun and good aim, or goodness forbid a sentinel.

She shifted back into human form and rolled onto her back, looking up at the sky, deep in thought.

"I wish I had a purpose" she mumbled, trying to answer a longing that had eluded her for quite a while.

"I suppose I may be able to help with that my dear." A new elderly voice answered and she turned quickly towards the sound.

It was an elderly man, he was fat but instead of looking obese or out of shape he seemed almost prosperous; he sat atop two bags with another on his shoulder. In one hand he held a golden sun disk and in another he held a strange mallet with the symbol for male and female on it.

"How'd you get onto the Institute?" she asked, this man was strange and his utter calmness was unnerving her.

"I willed myself here!" the old man cackled as he took a seat. Upon further inspection Rahne could see a toad resting on his shoulder.

"Alright, don't tell me then. But that doesn't answer who you are and why I shouldn't run inside to call the police." She responded edging away from the old man.

The old man twirled a hand through his mustache contemplatively.

"I suppose you could run inside and tell the X-men of my presence, but I'm sure you're far more interested in what I have to say.

That got her attention and she immediately shifted into her hybrid form, snarling at the man. If he knew about the X-men then it didn't matter if she transformed.

However her sudden threatening demeanor did little to shake the mans composure, he withdrew a jug and a small round cup from his robe and poured a clear liquid into it.

"That is quite the show child, but I do not intend any harm to you or your comrades, merely to offer guidance." The old man replied, taking a sip from the cup.

Utterly confused, intrigued, and simply tired she shifted back into human form and sat down in front of him.

"Alright, I'm convinced I'm still dreaming, so what is this 'guidance' you have to offer?" Rahne was too tired to really think about what was happening, she was sure she was dreaming that she'd fallen asleep outside.

The old man smiled and set down his cup and giving her his full attention.

"Well then, I guess I ought to introduce myself, my name is Daikoku and you wished to know your purpose. I can grant that wish."

"Yeah and who are you to grant wishes?" Rahne snorted now sure she was dreaming.

Daikoku hefted his mallet over his shoulder, a wicked grin on his old face.

"Why I'm one of the Shichi Fujukin, girl as one of the gods who represents luck and prosperity, such a task is simple for me." Daikoku replied and brought the mallet down on her head, knocking her senseless.

"Your wish has been granted mortal; I only hope you can deal with the consequences." Daikoku said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Alright a short start but this is an intro, Daikoku is from the Shinto mythology.<p> 


End file.
